Dulu, sekarang dan nanti
by Domisaurus
Summary: Pertemuan singkat dua orang 'D', bicara tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, dan yang diinginkan untuk terjadi.


Dunia baru.

Pria dengan tato di wajahnya itu meneguk minumannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk muncul.

Sesekali ia menengok sekitar, pandangannya mencari-cari, memastikan apakah orang yang dia tunggu sudah tiba, atau setidaknya sudah mendekati bar tempat mereka akan bertemu itu, atau belum. Tak mendapat apa yang dia cari, pria itu berbalik. Kembali melamun sambil meneguk minumannya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Malam sudah semakin larut. Ia lalu terkekeh sendiri.

Orang itu sejak dulu tak pernah berubah.

Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia lalu memutar badan, 'ini dia' pikir pria itu dalam hati.

"hei, Roger…..sudah lama ya,"

"kau memilih tempat yang bagus," pria bernama Roger itu memulai pembicaraan, sambil menunggu minuman yang dia pesan datang.

"heh, tentu saja, tempat ini dipilihkan oleh salah seorang anggota pasukanku, walaupun kita berdua adalah buronan, takkan ada yang peduli disini," sahut pria yang satunya. Roger lalu tertawa, menjungkitkan kursinya ke belakang.

"buronan ya….aku, yang mereka sebut sebagai Raja Bajak Laut, penguasa lautan, atau apalah itu, dan kamu-" "-Cuma seorang pemberontak, ya," potong pria dengan tato di wajahnya itu.

Minuman yang dipesan Roger lalu datang, dan pria itu meminumnya seteguk. "dan ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini, saudaraku?"

"….reuni 'D'?" mereka lalu terbahak. Pembicaraan ini terasa aneh. Sudah lama mereka tak bicara seperti ini. "bagaimana kabar Garp? Sudah lama aku tak ketemu dia," Roger bertanya lagi. "penuh semangat seperti biasa, dan dia masih saja bicara soal omong kosong menjadi anggota marinir," jawab pria itu.

Roger meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. "marinir ya…..aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau kita berdua sungguh menjadi anggota marinir, Dragon" ia meletakkan gelasnya, lalu melanjutkan.

"bahkan setelah pergi berkelana mengarungi lautan demi kehidupan bebas, mendapatkan kebebasan itu sendiri, sebentar lagi aku harus melepasnya,"

"aku memahami kenapa Garp ingin kita mengikuti jejaknya untuk menjadi marinir, tapi menurutku, jalan hidup mengikuti keinginan orang lain itu bukan kebebasan bukan?"

Dragon menatap saudaranya itu sejenak, lalu bicara "aku juga berpikir sepertimu, tapi baik aku dan kau, kita berdua memilih jalan hidup secara sadar, kita sudah tau resikonya, dan Garp, mungkin dia hanya ingin memutuskan kutukan yang selalu menimpa pemilik nama 'D', pikirnya itulah yang dia maksud dengan kebebasan,"

"karena kebebasan adalah hidup sesuai dengan keinginan kita" keduanya mengucap bersamaan. Menyadari itu, mereka tertawa terbahak. "itulah yang membuat Garp sakit kepala memikirkan kita," Dragon masih tertawa geli. Hening sejenak, Roger mulai bicara lagi.

"aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu,"

"bicara seperti itu, memangnya kau mau mati, eh?"

"kurang lebih,"

"menanggalkan gelar sang raja?"

"aku akan menyerahkan diri segera, lalu pemerintah dunia akan menghukum mati aku,"

"….."

"dan penghukuman mati diriku akan menjadi tanda dimulainya era baru. Sayang memang aku tak bisa melihatnya, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa aku wariskan untuk keturunanku kelak,"

Segera setelah mengatakan hal itu, wajah Roger berubah ceria, "sebentar lagi aku akan punya anak, kalau laki-laki yang lahir, namanya Ace,"

"kau….? Kau tahu kan, apa yang akan menimpa anak itu kalau dia tahu ayahnya seperti apa. Dia akan salah paham!" potong Dragon cepat.

"lebih parah, mungkin dia akan benci padaku. Tapi aku akan selalu mengharapkan yang lebih baik untuknya. Ia akan hidup lebih bebas dariku, tidak, lebih bebas dari siapapun! Mendapatkan apa yang tak bisa kuberi, meraih apa yang tak bisa aku raih, kelak dia akan melebihiku, Dragon, dia harus melebihiku," Roger mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Nampaknya ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan akhir hidupnya. Masa depan yang ia titipkan pada bocah bernama Ace itu terdengar lebih menarik untuknya.

"kau memang seperti itu Roger, tidak pernah berubah," Dragon tersenyum tipis. "aaaah, aku harus pergi sekarang, para awak kapalku sudah menunggu," Roger bangkit dari kursinya. Diikuti oleh Dragon. "ya, aku juga sepertinya harus segera pergi,"

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari bar, dan sebelum berpisah, Roger menyampaikan sesuatu.

"bagaimana kalau kau punya anak juga, Dragon? Aku yakin Ace akan sangat senang kalau dia bisa punya saudara!" Roger tertawa menyeringai. "dasar kau ini, entahlah. Mungkin akan kupikirkan lain kali," mereka berdua lalu saling mengadu tinju perlahan, kemudian berpisah setelah pertemuan singkat itu. Malam sebentar lagi berganti menjadi dini hari.

'_hiduplah dengan bebas, lebih bebas dari siapapun'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benak Dragon. Hidup bebas ya, mungkin seperti petualang? Pergi kemana pun ia mau, hidup sesuai keinginannya sendiri, melakukan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan. Dragon tersenyum kecil. Mungkin kelak dia akan memiliki seseorang, yang dapat ia berikan pilihan seperti itu. Bukan mungkin, tapi kelak, pasti.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah kata dari tempat yang pernah ia datangi bersama pasukannya. Dalam bahasa tempat itu, 'petualang' diistilahkan dengan nama 'Luffy'.

Hei, itu terdengar cocok, petualang berarti dia punya kebebasan bukan?

_Monkey D. Luffy . Nama yang bagus._


End file.
